


Ночью накануне

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Эрик и Деле стараются отвлечься от мыслей о матче с Хорватией в Лиге Наций. Это легко, когда вы больше, чем друзья.





	Ночью накануне

Эрик закрывает за собой дверь, и ему требуется пара мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, заполняющей комнату, поскольку Деле не озаботился включением света.

Деле всего только силуэт, черная тень у окна, и Эрик знает, что он думает о другой ночи и другом матче, так же как и он сам сегодня думал о том, другом матче, почти постоянно, о матче, который заставил их обоих пожалеть о своем существовании на много дней. И о ночи, когда они искали утешения и забытья в объятиях друг друга в первый раз. Эрик все еще толком не понимает, что это такое между ними, и сейчас он меньше всего хочет думать об этом.

Они в одной команде, да, не только в клубе, но и в сборной, оба полузащитники, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы стать близкими друзьями или соперниками. Но с Деле это больше, чем игра в одной команде и на одной позиции, и Эрик чувствует, что его тянет к нему необъяснимо.

Как-то стало обычным делом, что они селятся в одной комнате, и никто не обращает внимания, когда они дурачатся или садятся рядом за завтраком, ближе друг к другу, чем сидели до той ночи. Ничего реально не изменилось между ними, они все еще товарищи по команде и просто друзья большую часть времени, но Эрик чувствует себя по-другому, теперь, когда они делают вещи, которые не стали бы делать с другими друзьями или одноклубниками. Все по-другому с той ночи после проигрыша, который вдребезги разбил все их мечты и привел Деле свернуться в клубок в руках Эрика и плакать на его плече в темном номере отеля.

Их первый поцелуй произошел случайно, когда Деле поднял свое лицо со следами слез от груди Эрика, чтобы посмотреть на него, но второй поцелуй всего секунду спустя случился уже нарочно, и целовать Деле было слишком приятно, чтобы снова останавливаться. От поцелуев они перешли к большему и теперь пытаются найти название тому, что происходит; каждый из них сам по себе, потому что они еще не достигли той точки, где можно открыто обсуждать произошедшие перемены, не чувствуя себя неловко и неудобно. Эрик не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь найдет имя тому, что заставляет их целоваться, как только они остаются наедине и чувствуют себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы забыть, что целовать друг друга, в самом-то деле, весьма плохая идея.

Деле поворачивает голову, когда Эрик не подходит ближе, и некоторое время молча смотрит. Деле не улыбается, и Эрик тоже, потому что их общие воспоминания еще слишком болезненны. Эрик колеблется, прежде чем наконец подойти туда, где Деле стоит у окна, где он смотрел на улицу сквозь узкую щель в тяжелых шторах, когда Эрик вошел.

Эрик тянет за плотную ткань, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не увидит их силуэты снаружи, и поднимает руку к лицу Деле, очерчивая знакомые линии его лица во тьме, которая снова накрыла комнату. Деле не издает ни звука, стоит неподвижно, пока кончики пальцев Эрика ласкают его скулы. Эрик слышит его дыхание, негромкое и ровное в тишине, и это слегка успокаивает.

Их лица близко, и губы соприкасаются. Губы Деле прохладнее, чем его, они гладкие и мягкие, и Эрик нежно раздвигает их своим языком, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь и исследовать рот Деле. Они целуются, медленно и осторожно, потому что сколько-то времени прошло с предыдущего раза и они оба внезапно робеют и снова сомневаются насчет того, что изменилось между ними.

– Надо почистить зубы, – бормочет Эрик, когда Деле отстраняется, он боится, что разрушил весь настрой, но Деле только кивает и поворачивается, чтобы обойти кровать. Он уже в одежде для сна, в обтягивающей майке без рукавов и шортах, и Эрик на секунду замирает, восхищаясь открывшимся видом на задницу Деле, и идет в ванную, надеясь, что руки Деле сегодня прогонят воспоминания прочь.

~ ~ ~ ~

Какое-то время после того, как Эрик возвращается, быстро умывшись, они лежат на кровати, не прикасаясь друг к другу, и Эрик обнаруживает, что пялится в потолок, что не уверен, готов ли он к этому, чем бы "это" не являлось.

Деле поворачивает голову и рассматривает лицо Эрика, белки глаз слегка поблескивают в темноте. 

– Ты устал? – наконец спрашивает Эрик, когда Деле не двигается и не отводит взгляд, и видит краем глаза, как тот качает головой.

– Нет. А ты?

Эрик продолжает смотреть в потолок, но предлагает ему свою руку, и Деле удобно устраивается в его объятиях и кладет голову на плечо Эрика. Эрик рассеянно поглаживает его обнаженное предплечье, и мышцы Деле вздрагивают в ответ, заставляя губы Эрика изогнуться в невольной улыбке.

Они оба поворачивают головы одновременно и губы легко касаются друг друга в еще одном поцелуе. Деле вздыхает, и Эрик поворачивается набок, углубляя поцелуй. Ему не хватало такого Деле, и их вместе, и то, как Деле отвечает на поцелуй, наводит Эрика на мысль, что Деле, должно быть, тоже не хватало его поцелуев. У него вкус зубной пасты, и колы, которую он пил раньше, и это вкус настоящего Деле, и много больше того.

Их поцелуй быстро становится глубже и беспорядочней, и Эрик удерживает голову Деле на месте, потому что хочет, чтобы этот поцелуй никогда не кончался. Они оба жаждут гораздо большего, чем зацеловать друг друга до потери дыхания, к тому моменту, как у них совсем кончается кислород, и было бы неловко, что Эрик так завелся от одного поцелуя, если бы он не чувствовал, что Деле прижимается к его бедру такой же жаркий, томящийся и твердый.

– Дел..., – выдыхает Эрик в его щеку, – Эрик..., – стонет Деле в его губы в ответ. Это все, что они смеют сказать, потому что слова только все испортят, напомнят им, что это не очень хорошая идея и дальше им лучше не заходить. Но Деле слишком приятный на вкус и его губы слишком мягкие, чтобы Эрик мог остановиться, и он игнорирует тихий внутренний голос, который говорит ему, что целовать своего друга и одноклубника совершенно неправильно и хуже этого нет.

Иногда Эрик задумывается, испытывает ли Деле похожие проблемы, когда дело доходит до поцелуев, прикосновений и явного удовольствия от всего этого, потому что Деле никогда не показывает своих чувств, и Эрику в такие моменты сложно прочитать его лицо. Они еще и еще целуются, несмотря на то, что оба хотят большего, и это Деле первый сдается своим желаниям, когда наконец сует руку под майку Эрика, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать его. Поцелуи становятся более нетерпеливыми, и Эрик вцепляется пальцами в задницу Деле, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Он чувствует эрекцию Деле у своего пресса, только два слоя тонкой ткани разделяют их, и его бедра непроизвольно дергаются от этого ощущения, и сильная волна желания накрывает его с головой. Очень быстро верхние части их одежды куда-то исчезают и они изучают друг друга руками и губами. В их ласках всегда есть нетерпение и осязаемое отчаяние, вызванное осознанием, и страхом, что этот раз может стать последним.

Они всегда слегка неуклюжи поначалу, не уверены, как и где трогать другого мужчину, но неловкость постепенно исчезает с все возрастающим желанием, до тех пор, пока Эрик не чувствует, что от вожделения его сейчас разорвет на части. Кажется, им никогда не хватит времени, когда они целуют и ласкают друг друга торопливо и жадно, когда губы Деле легко касаются грудины и шеи Эрика, как сейчас. Эрику никогда не удается полностью избавиться от угрызений совести и страха насчет того, что они делают, насчет похоти и наслаждения, которые Деле пробуждает в нем, когда втягивает его сосок в рот, и, кажется, он вообще не способен вести себя тихо, когда Деле делает это с ним.

Эрик даже не подозревал, что соски могут быт такими чувствительными, и он до сих пор удивляется, действительно ли они такие, или дело в том, что это Деле облизывает их до тех пор, пока Эрик не начинает стонать, не в силах сдержаться. Его напряженный член подрагивает, пока Деле забавляется, и он вскрикивает, когда Деле прихватывает его левый сосок зубами. Шорты Эрика влажные, там, где его член истекает смазкой, и на этот раз он сдается первым и тянет за шорты Деле, чтобы снять и отбросить их и добраться руками туда, где стояк Деле упирается в его бедро. Они пока еще никогда взаправду не делали это, и сегодня тоже не будут, но прикосновений Деле и его обнаженного тела, прижатого к телу Эрика, достаточно, чтобы отвлечь их от воспоминаний о той другой ночи, хотя бы на время не давая им думать об игре, что ждет завтра. Игре, которая может стать отмщением за их разбитые надежды и мечты вернуть кубок домой, а может легко превратиться в еще один позорный кошмар.

Сегодня ночью все, чего хочет Эрик - это ощущать Деле в своих руках и заснуть под его ровное дыхание, и их руки и губы друг на друге вероятнее всего к этому и приведут. Они никогда не говорили о том, чтобы дойти до конца и сделать финальный шаг, ни один из них никогда не пытался сделать больше и перевести то, что между ними, на новый уровень. Эрик едва может признаться себе, что в последнее время все чаще и чаще об этом думает, но мысли о том, чтобы переспать с Деле, за миллион миль от того, чтобы действительно сделать это. И пока они не прошли до конца весь путь, что неизбежно приведет их к гибели, Эрик все еще может притворяться, что они в любой момент могут просто развернуться и снова стать всего лишь друзьями.

Кожа Деле такая теплая и мягкая, что голова Эрика кружится от желания, и он гладит и мнет и ласкает каждый миллиметр его тела, до которого может дотянуться из этой позы, когда Деле наполовину лежит на нем. Под одеялом потно и липко, дыхание Деле горячее и влажное на его горле, но это укрытие и уединение необходимо им обоим, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие от этих тайных встреч. Деле научился извлекать из Эрика стыдные, неприличные звуки с тех пор, как они только начали этим заниматься пару месяцев назад, и он вовсю пользуется этим знанием и гладит во всех правильных местах, сводя его с ума и вызывая стоны, не переставая ласкать языком его правый сосок.

Кровать тихонько скрипит, когда они перемещаются, меняя позу, и взахлеб целуются снова, глубоко, языками, которые говорят о том, что между ними больше, чем просто желание. Наконец Эрик не выдерживает и тянется к члену Деле, такому горячему, массивному, устоять невозможно. Он идеально ложится в ладонь, и Эрик открывает глаза, ему нужно видеть выразительное лицо Деле, которое искажается удовольствием от первого прикосновения пальцев Эрика туда, где ему так нужно. Он переворачивается, пока Деле не оказывается в ловушке под ним, и отталкивает его руку, когда Деле хочет оказать ответную услугу и тоже прикоснуться к нему. Эрик и правда отчаянно нуждается в прикосновении Деле, но не хочет упустить ни секунды его наслаждения и хочет сделать все правильно и наблюдать, как он распадается на части в его руках. "Ты первый", – бормочет он, не выпуская язык Деле из губ, и ему требуется всего пара движений рукой, чтобы найти нужную скорость и нажим, потому что ласкать чужой член все еще странно и гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Глаза Деле закрыты, он неровно дышит, скорее ахает и стонет. Когда Эрик проводит большим пальцем по влажной головке его напряженного члена, он дрожит, испуская долгий гортанный стон, и Эрик делает это снова, потому что он, как наркоман, пристрастился к звукам, которые он может извлечь из Деле своими ласками. Он этого хочет, он хочет этого больше всего на свете, возможно, даже больше завтрашней мести за проигранный полуфинал, и это пугает его до чертиков, но он уже прошел точку невозврата и не может оторваться от Деле. Он не может себе представить даже, как это – отрываться от него, если прикасаться к обнаженному члену Деле так невероятно хорошо.

Эрик кружит по чувствительной щели большим пальцем несколько раз и возвращается к поглаживаниям вверх и вниз по стволу, массируя выступающую вену на нижней стороне, и проглатывает следующий низкий стон с поцелуем, все еще не отводя глаз от лица Деле. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть эмоции, которые Деле, возможно, готов показать ему, но Эрик видит достаточно и едва сдерживается, потому что Деле невыносимо красив, такой, распростертый под ним, складывающий губы в беззвучное "О", приближаясь к краю.

Деле достаточно влажный, чтобы руке Эрика было легко двигаться, и он кончает после еще пары движений вверх и вниз и нежного поглаживания головки большим пальцем Эрика, выплескиваясь на свой живот и руку Эрика, и гортанно стонет, Эрик так любит слышать эти звуки, когда еще одна струя выстреливает ему на пальцы. Эрик наблюдает его нескончаемый оргазм и хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно, это мгновение, когда Деле весь его и Эрик чувствует, что ничто никогда не встанет между ними. Все кончено до того, как Эрик успел сделать что-нибудь действительно неразумное и наговорить Деле всяких глупостей о том, как он красив или как Эрик подсел на звуки его наслаждения.

Деле открывает глаза, когда он снова обмяк, улыбаясь той смутной улыбкой, от которой его темные глаза сверкают, и Эрик наклоняется и сцеловывает эту улыбку с его губ. Он прячет лицо в шею Деле, когда тот использует свою сперму как смазку и обхватывает скользкими пальцами его член, и Эрик не может сдержаться и двигает бедрами и толкается и трется о его ладонь. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не шуметь, но Деле тянет его за волосы свободной рукой, чтобы он поднял голову. Он явно хочет наблюдать за Эриком, как Эрик наблюдал за ним. Но Эрик не уверен, что готов позволить Деле прочесть по его лицу, то, что оно ему скажет, что он чувствует – чувства, которые он не может подавить или скрыть, когда Деле заставляет его потерять контроль. 

– Эрик, пожалуйста...

Эрик втягивает воздух сквозь зубы со стоном, больше похожим на всхлип, и слегка поднимает голову, и он благодарен, что Деле целует его, вместо того, чтобы рассматривать. Ему нужно чувствовать себя в безопасности, чтобы смочь отпустить, и Деле, кажется, чувствует это, потому что прижимается к его лбу своим, отрываясь от губ, и не открывает глаз. Эрик снова вонзает пальцы в ягодицы Деле и позволяет контролю ускользнуть, а эмоциям - унести его со всей мощью удовлетворения, когда он наконец получает разрядку от руки Деле. Он дрожит в объятиях, прижимающих его ближе, и шепчет имя Деле, пытаясь перевести дыхание, упираясь носом в горло Деле, когда все кончено.

Они лежат, не размыкая объятий, пока бешеный стук сердец не замедляется, затем вытираются салфетками, не глядя друг на друга.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Деле, когда они наконец устраиваются спать, и Эрик чувствует, что он смотрит на него сквозь темноту.

– Мгм. Ты?.. – бурчит Эрик, и кивок Деле едва виден, но Эрик чувствует движение воздуха, когда он кивает. Он медлит секунду, но затем снова откидывает руку для Деле, и тот сворачивается, прижимаясь к его боку, и сдавленно зевает ему в шею, и тихонько хихикает, когда мурашки бегут по руке Эрика, потому что щекотно.

– Мы победим их завтра, Дайет, – говорит Деле, и Эрик чувствует, как его губы вздрагивают в первой настоящей улыбке за несколько часов.

– На этот раз мы выиграем. – Его голос звучит невнятно, потому что он прижимается губами к волосам Деле, и нежно целует их, засыпая под тихое дыхание Деле у своего плеча.


End file.
